Time-to-digital converters (TDCs) are devices that are used to convert a time interval or delay following a level transition to a digital signal encoding the time delay. One type of TDC known to the art is constructed out of a tapped delay line in which digital devices (typically either inverters or non-inverting buffers) functioning as delay elements are connected in series. Because of the propagation delay inherent in such devices as a level transition makes its way down the chain, the outputs from such devices can be used to generate a parallel signal that encodes the elapsed time since an initial level transition. However, while existing delay line TDCs are generally operable to convert a time delay to a parallel digital signal, they are not without their drawbacks as they relate to such factors as linearity, latency, resolution, gate count and the like.